1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) has been spotlighted because the display apparatus can be variously applied to a mobile display device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), an ultra-thin laptop, a digital camera, a video camera, or a personal digital assistant (PDA), or to an electric/electronic product such as an ultra-thin television (TV).
A gap between a top surface and a bottom surface of an organic light-emitting display apparatus may be sealed to protect the organic light-emitting device from external impact or impurities. To this end, the gap between the top surface and the bottom surface may be coated with a sealing member, and by hardening the sealing member, the top surface and the bottom surface are bonded. The lifespan and reliability of the display may be affected by the degree of adhesion between the top and bottom surfaces bonded by the sealing member.